


Abuse

by FluffyGhosty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Past Abuse, Protective Older Brothers, Verbal Abuse, Winchesters (Supernatural) to the Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGhosty/pseuds/FluffyGhosty
Summary: The reader is supposed to be spending the day with her boyfriend, but something goes wrong and she calls her brothers Sam and Dean for help.





	Abuse

Your fingers shook as you dialed the familiar number on your phone. It was hard to push the buttons with how badly your fingers twitched, but you managed. The phone rang a few times before a familiar voice answered.

"(Y/n)? What's up?" Sam asked, still relaxed.

"Sam. Uh hey..." You tried to still your excessively beating heart that was jumping into your throat.

"What's wrong. Dean, come here." You heard the panic in his voice as he beconed your oldest brother over. 

"Can you come pick me up? I'm, uh, at mile marker 346 walking towards town." You tried to fake a smile, to hold back the tears, but it didn't work quite as planned as a sob escaped your throat.

"I thought Josh was bringing you home." Dean questioned, shuffling from the guys moving echoing on the other end.

"Yea, uh, not any more." You sighed, your name echoing faintly from behind you. "Shit."

"(Y/n)? Hey what's going on? Did he do something to you?" Sam asked above the sound of the engine.

"Just hurry, please." You cried as you hung up, someone running down the street to catch up with you.

"(Y/n)! Wait! Please wait!" His calls continued to get closer, making you shrink down and quicken your pace.

You could handle demons and monsters any day, but for some reason this one man scared you so much. You have been thrown around by ghosts and warewolves, but a simple outburst put so much fear into you.

(Y/n)! He called out from behind you as he grabbed your shoulder and forcefully turned you around.

"Don't touch me!" You screamed involuntarily, backing away from him.

"(Y/n), come on, let's go back." He tried to give a comforting smile, but his eyes were full of anger and impatience.

You have fought ghosts, werewolves, vamps, and demons, but somehow this normal human guy put so much fear into you. Perhaps it was because at one point he held your heart in his hands, maybe it was that he wasn't your usual bad boyfriend. He had a short temper and often vented to (read as 'took it out on') you. He's never really laid a hand on you, but his constant emotional torment really beat down what little self esteem and confidence you had. He would constantly threaten his own life just because you said or did something he didnt like and threw tantrums like a child. The only reason you stayed as long as you did was because you feared for his life. But not anymore. You had just broken up with him, you knew what he was doing was wrong and you were not going to put up with it anymore.

You shake your head and take a few steps backwards,trying to keep some distance between you. "(Y/n)? What the fuck is wrong with you? Come on!" He yelled, stomping towards you.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" You yelled, quickening your pace.

He grabbed your wrist and pulled you close, his fingers leaving deep red marks. "You stupid bitch, someone's going to pull over. Come on!" He growled, yanking you behind him.

You dug your heels into the gravel and twisted your hands out of his grip, him jumping forward from the sudden loss of weight. He turns and glares at you just as you hear a familiar rumble behind you. He however did not hear said noise and raised his hand above his head, bringing it down quickly and painfully across your face.

You fell back just as the car pulled up a few feet behind him and two large men jumped from the seats. Within seconds Dean has grabbed your ex and has shoved him backwards away from you and Sam was by your side making sure you were okay.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Dean growled at him, slowly stalking closer and glaring down at him "You're lucky I don't-"

"Dean!" Sam yells to him as he grabs your hand to help you up "(y/n). What the hell happened?" Sam asked, his voice softer than before.

Your ex oppened his mouth to speak but was quickly stopped by Dean. "I... Uh... I broke up with him. I tried to leave... He uh... He chased after me. Then he hit me." Your nerves showed through the tough facade you tried to pull off. You just couldn't keep it around your brothers for some odd reason.

"She is being rediculous!" Your ex yelled, instantly being pushed back by Dean.

"Back off!" Dean growled back at the same time Sam yelled for him to "Shut up!"

Dean grabbed the boy by his shirt collar and pulled him inches away from his face "You really messed up. Firstly because you broke my sister's heart, second because you hit a woman, and third because that woman was my sister. See, my brother and I have guns. And shovels. And alibis."

You could see the twisted smirk on Dean's face as he detailed how dangerous of a situation he was really in. Sam held you comfortingly in his arms with his back to Dean to protect you should something happen. You can see it in your ex's eyes, he wasn't listening to a word Dean said. His eyes were trained on you like a rabbid animal after it's prey. 

Dean shoved him back as you burried your head into Sam's chest. "Get out of here. Lose her number. If I ever see your face again you're gonna wish I didn't." Dean glared at him, not moving until he walked away.

Both brothers watched him for a moment before turning to you, Dean quickly coming to your side and rubbing your back. "Are you okay, kid?"

You had been trying to stay strong, to pull yourself together, but after hearing the genuine concern in his voice your wall finally crumbled. Tears spilled from your eyes and a sob escaped from you as you gripped Sam's shirt tightly. You hear both boys shushing you and rubbing your back which helps calm you down slightly.

Taking a deep breath you pull away from Sam. Both boys watch you silently, making sure you are okay. You nod quietly and try to force a smile on to your lips. 

"Let's go home." Dean smiles comfortingly as he slings his arm over your shoulders into a quick hug.

"Yea. Let's."


End file.
